


Boring.

by racing_cupido



Series: School without you, is like living without Katsudon. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, Tumblr, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, highschool!au, jock!viktor, shouldicontinue?, viktuuri, whydotheyhavesomanyshipnamesgod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racing_cupido/pseuds/racing_cupido
Summary: Viktor's life was this boring thing that never changed, little did he know what this new kid would have in stock for him.
 
Should I continue this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got an ask at tumblr and this is what I came up with. It's short, like very short but I hope you'll like it. Go to my tumblr @zhanghaeyo to suggest some things, I want to write again :)

Viktor looked around, school still was the same apparently. He should have known that all will remain the same even after summer break was over.

He didn’t even know why he wanted a change. Maybe he was bored? Well, he was always bored so that could be it. Maybe he was fed up with school in general? Same people, same attitudes, same stories. Everything just remained the boring same.

His gaze wandered around as he leaned against his locker, stuffing his hands into his jersey. He sighted, closed his eyes and wished he was still at home in his warm bed.

“Yo, Nikiforov!”, shouted an annoyed voice from down the hallway. Viktor didn’t really want to answer, so he kept his eyes shut.

“Don’t pretend I’m not here, Viktor!”, the voice was now right in front of him and as he opened his eyes, he was met with an annoyed gaze. He chuckled as Yuri Plisetsky, an underclassman and kind of friend of his, pouted.

Yuri was too hyper in the mornings, which didn’t really make sense to Viktor. Yuri was always annoyed and complained a lot, so it only would feel natural if he wasn’t a morning person, but he wasn’t. Maybe all this annoyance in him kept his body running, Vik didn’t know.

“What’s up, Yurio?” - “Don’t call me that!”, Viktor chuckled again.

“Hmph, did you get my message yesterday?” - “I guess.” - “You didn’t answer and what do you mean I guess, asshole. Just tell me what you think about _blablabla_ ”

Viktor kind of shut Yuri’s voice out, he was too loud at such an early time.

“Viktor!” - “Yes, yes. I’m sorry. I don’t know what you want to hear from me. I did get your message, but chose not to answer. It’s obvious that we will train together later, so why did you even ask.”

Yuri huffed and leaned against the locker next to Viktor.  
They both remained silent and Viktor kind of spaced out again. Oh, what would he give for his warm, nice bed right now. He just wanted to be home again, sleeping and doing nothing.

He was brought into reality when he heard Yuri snort.

“Pfft, what a noob. Look Vik, a new dumb person on this already stupid campus, ha!”

Yuri pointed in front of them and as Viktor looked he was met with a black haired, obviously asian boy, that was fumbling with a piece of paper and looked nervous. Viktor grinned, well that looked like entertainment. He pushed himself away from his locker, ignored Yuri’s complaining and mde his way over to the flustered new face.

_At that time he didn’t know that this awkward person would become so much more to him and would change his life from this boring continuation to an entertaining mess he always wanted._

“Hey, can I help you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, I love jock!viktor. And Yuri is going to be in all my fics from now on, I love that kitten so much. Leave kudos and a comment if you want, I'll love you forever <3


End file.
